


your mouth is like medicine

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Will, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: in which Will is a doctor who has a habit of meeting a certain attractive police officer.





	your mouth is like medicine

**Author's Note:**

> title from  
> make you feel loved by cade

Will swears that fire hydrant was not there this morning.

There was an emergency at the hospital and as the doctor on call, he had to practically sprint there. At 5 am, when he was still half asleep, you have to cut him some slack that he didn’t notice the bright red fire hydrant.

On his lunch break, he saw a policeman writing a ticket for an idiot who parked right next to a fire hydrant. Imagine his surprise when he realized that was _his_ car. 

“Oh _fucking_ shit. This is just _great_.”, Will muttered.

He put on his best fake smile, “Officer! Hi. I’m here and I was _just_ about to move my car. I’m a doctor at the hospital and there was an emergency. I didn’t notice the hydrant. Please, and can you just let me off with a warning?” 

“Sorry, doc. The law is the law. I’m sure though, being a doctor, you can pay off this ticket with no problem.”, the police officer raised an eyebrow at Will. 

Because Will was closer to the officer, he could now properly see the man, and in all of Will’s 26 years, he has never seen a man as beautiful as him. 

He was shorter than Will by a couple inches. He was slim shouldered, but his arms were fit from years of training probably. He looked like he was around Will’s age, probably a bit younger. He had a strong jawline and deep olive skin. His dark hair that was slicked back and his dark shades covered his eyes. 

In normal circumstances, Will would have thought the officer was cute, but right at this moment, when he was writing Will a ticket…. _Damn_ _it_. He was still cute. 

Will tugged at his blond hair in frustration. “Yeah, I’m a doctor. I’m a _new_ doctor, just out of med school, so I’ll probably be in debt for the _at_ _least_ half of my life. I really can’t afford a ticket right now.”

The officer took off his shades and placed them on his head. The officer had dark eyes that seemed to go on forever. Will would be lying if he said he didn’t catch his breath. 

“Fine, doc. I’ll let you go this time.”, he pointed at Will seriously, “Just don’t do it again. I might not be the one that catches you next time, and trust me my colleagues won’t break for pretty doctors,” Will felt a blush come to his face, and the officer grinned. 

“Thank you. Oh my goodness and i promise I won’t. I’m Will Solace. Thank you again, Officer…”

“Nico di Angelo. It’s nice to meet you, Doctor Solace.”, Nico smiled.

“Hey, rookie. Where the hell are you? Boss needs us at the station.”, the radio at Nico’s waist suddenly spoke up, making Will jump. 

“What the _hell_ did I say about calling me rookie, Grace. I’m coming.”, Nico rolled his eyes, as if the person on the other end would see him. 

“Well duty calls. See you again, doc. Hopefully, it’s not because you parked illegally.”, Nico winked before putting his shades back on and retreating to his police car.

“Thank you again, Officer di Angelo.”, Will waved slightly and hoped his smile didn’t look as dorky as he thought.

Will wasn’t sure, but before Nico drove off, Will caught a blush decorating the policeman’s cheeks.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Will tried desperately hard to not daydream of the police officer with the pretty eyes, but Will greatly failed. 

Nico di Angelo infiltrated his mind with his boyish grin and long eyelashes and toned arms- Will has to _stop_. ~~He doesn’t want to stop.~~

While Will was just finishing up his last patient in the emergency room, a fellow doctor barged in. “Solace. A robbery happened; four blocks away. It’s was really bad. Wounded police officers and victims on their way here.”

Sirens began blaring in his head. 

 _What if Nico was injured? What if Nico_ died _?_

He suddenly scolded himself. He had a job to do; this was not the time for this. He put on his game face and readied himself for what he had to do.

He heard the police cars and the ambulances, and a few moments later the worst patients were rolled in. 

Will’s heart clenched at the sight of them. This is why he became a doctor, to help people. And these people needed all the help they could get. 

For the next three hours and 45 minutes, he helped a woman who was shot in the arm twice. A man whose knee cap was split apart. A policewoman who had knife wounds on her thigh.

By the end of it, Will was exhausted. The police officers were still there; some with their colleagues who were injured, and the others who were still on duty. Will sneakily tried to look for Nico, but he couldn’t find him. He was probably off duty already. 

When Will went to the break room, where he seriously needed a bottle of water, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Nico wore his titled smile, and his hair was messier, probably from running his hands through it a ton. He seemed paler, but Will blamed it on the fluorescent hospital lights. His arms were crossed over his stomach. 

“Hi, doc. Didn’t expect seeing you here.” The joke was carried by sarcasm and  a slight accent. Something European. Italian?

“Nico, it’s _Will_. And I was looking for you earl-”, Will was interrupted by Nico collapsing into his arms. On the side of his stomach were blood seeping through his uniform. The years of training and 6 months in the ER took over Will, and he carried Nico, who was meek and trying to keep awake. He ordered a nurse to prepare an operating room. 

“Holy shit, Nico. What the hell. Why didn’t you get treated.” Will chided the other.

“Despite me bleeding out, this is kind of romantic, right? I fainted in your arms and you caught me and now you’re trying to save my life.”, The words were a whisper that came from pale lips.

Finally, they wheeled Nico into the room, and Will started to work. Apparently there was a stab wound in his side. It wasn’t deep, but it was deep _enough_. After almost four hours, Nico certainly lost a crap ton of blood. 

It took an hour to stitch Nico and get him stable. Will watched his vitals for another half hour to make sure. They wheeled Nico into a room, and when Will made sure he had no more patients, he decided to visit Nico. 

He was going up to Nico’s room to check on him, and when he opened the door, he saw a tall man sitting on the chair by Nico’s bed. He had shocking white-blonde hair, and broad shoulders. He turned around to look who entered, and his electric blue eyes seemed to take one look at him and know all of his secrets. He wore a police uniform identical to Nico’s. He was like a blond intimidating Superman. 

“Are you the doctor Nico’s been telling me all about?”, a smile split his face, and Will noticed a scar on his upper lip.  

Will expected to see the other awake, but Nico was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. Will was pleased to see the color returning to his cheeks.

“I’m just the doctor that stitched him up. I’m no big deal.”, Will smiled at the man.

The blond laughed. “Jason Grace. Nice to meet you. Thank you for stitching this idiot up”

“Dr. Will Solace. It’s no problem. Only doing my job.”, WIll returned the smile. 

“Paging, Dr. Solace. Paging, Dr. Solace.” A voice interrupted them. 

“I guess I have to go. Nice to meet you, Jason. Tell Nico… Tell him to rest up and stay off his feet for a while. Doctor’s orders.”, Will exited the room, trying to hide his disappointment with a smile. He never got to talk to Nico. 

* * *

A week passed and Will was going home at midnight, again feeling exhausted. 

There were few cars driving on the road this hour. Will just wanted to go home, and sleep for preferably a month.

About three blocks away from his house, a siren went on behind him, and made him pull over. 

“Oh my God. This can’t be happening.”, Will laid his head on his steering wheel an closed his eyes, cursing his life. 

He heard the officer’s footsteps approach his open window, “Officer, I wasn’t speeding, but if I was it was probably because I just worked a 15 hour shift. I just want to fucking sleep, and my house is just three blo-

“You know. You should really take a day off.”, Nico’s tilted smile woke Will up like a double shot of expresso.

“How about you? You just got stabbed a week ago, if I remember correctly.” The golden flecks in Nico’s dark eyes danced playfully in the streetlight. 

“A really pretty doctor stitched me up, and now I’m good as new. I never got to say thank you.”, Will felt a familiar blush on his face. 

“Is that why you pulled me over at midnight? To say thank you and call me pretty?”, Will raised an eyebrow, in faux annoyance. 

For the first time since they met, Nico looked nervous. His olive suddenly had a pink hue to it and his eyes couldn’t meet Will’s. “Well, I was just wondering… If you… When… you have that day off, would you like to go out me?”

“I’d… like that. I’d love to Nico. Saturday, then?”, Will mirrored Nico’s ear to ear smile. When Nico smiled, Will felt all the tiredness leave his body. He felt his heart was about to burst. It was absolutely addicting. 

Nico leaned in and softly kissed Will’s lips. He felt the small grin on Nico’s lips. Nico tasted of too sweet coffee and cinnamon. Will felt strange, a good strange. He knew it was too early to be in love, but the kiss just felt so right, it was hard not believe that he was meant to kiss those lips for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank YOU FOR READING  
> comments are the reason I am still writing so ty for all those leave them below
> 
> hope u liked it  
> ari xxx
> 
> my tumblr (s)  
> pjo/voltron @so-langelo  
> bnha @a-mite


End file.
